


Господин генеральный директор

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: в этой истории все было совсем по-другому. в ней Сяо Чжань первым увидел Ван Ибо (тогда еще просто незнакомого парня в дорогом костюме), первый залюбовался им издалека и первым немножечко влюбился, если подобные чувства к незнакомцу можно назвать влюбленностью
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Господин генеральный директор

В этой истории все было совсем по-другому. В ней Сяо Чжань первым увидел Ван Ибо (тогда еще просто незнакомого парня в дорогом костюме), первый залюбовался им издалека и первым немножечко влюбился, если подобные чувства к незнакомцу можно назвать влюбленностью. На этом историю можно было бы и закончить, потому что, откровенно говоря, шансов на ее развитие не предвиделось от слова вовсе. Если бы однажды они не столкнулись лично – не смогли разойтись посреди бела дня в абсолютно пустом коридоре. Судьба либо решила пошутить, либо имела на них далеко идущие планы.   
– Извините. Мне правда очень жаль, – вспыхнул Сяо Чжань, присаживаясь на корточки и собирая чужие рассыпавшиеся бумаги. – Я надеюсь, не сильно вас ушиб? Очень неловко с моей стороны… – он заметил краем глаза длинные пальцы с кольцами и, наконец, поднял взгляд на их владельца. – Простите, пожалуйста, – снова выдавил он на автомате, а затем мозг в попытке самосохранения или позорного малодушия отключился. Сяо Чжань еще никогда не видел этого человека так близко.  
– Не страшно, – просто сказал «человек» и посмотрел в ответ спокойно, но внимательно: – Вы сами не ушиблись?   
А еще, в добавок к кольцам и костюму, у него были сережки.  
– Я? Я – нет. В полном порядке.  
– Тогда прошу прощения, но меня ждут, – незнакомец пружинисто поднялся и после короткого кивка пошел дальше по коридору.   
Сяо Чжань не позволил себе посмотреть ему вслед. В этот момент он мысленно рвал на себе волосы, но внешне, кажется, все выглядело вполне пристойно. Кроме того, что он остался стоять там, где стоял.  
– Вы точно в порядке? – донеслось от лифтов.   
И Сяо Чжаню все же пришлось обернуться с вымученной улыбкой:  
– Абсолютно точно. Не стоит беспокоиться. И хорошего вам дня! – спохватился он под конец.  
Парень в костюме коротко дернул уголком рта в подобии улыбки и шагнул в лифт. 

«Отдать лично в руки» – значилось на коробке. Нетяжелая, но объемная. Чжань смотрел на нее, коробка (если бы могла) так же безмолвно смотрела в ответ. Однако ясности ситуации это не прибавляло. Обычно «лично в руки» означало секретаршу или одного из миллиона местных помощников, но никак не ЛИЧНО по факту.   
Однако место секретарши пустовало, а помощников, как назло, ни поблизости, ни на горизонте не наблюдалось. Зато дверь с призывной надписью «Генеральный директор – Ван Ибо» была прямо перед носом, и если Сяо Чжань не хотел опоздать на следующий адрес, ему кровь из носа нужно было в нее постучать.   
– Ну, не уволят же, в самом деле, – вздохнул Сяо Чжань. – Для него же доставка. У меня нет времени ждать, – и пока не успел окончательно запаниковать, стукнул в дверь локтем занятых рук.   
– Войдите.   
Так же – с локтя – открывая ее, Сяо Чжань бочком протиснулся в залитый светом просторный кабинет.   
– Вам доставка, – вместо приветствия отчитался он. – Написано «лично в руки», но подходящих рук в приемной, к сожалению, не нашлось… – И только тут осознал, кто поднял на него взгляд от заваленного папками стола. Черт возьми, а в очках он был еще жарче. У Сяо Чжаня чуть коробка из вспотевших ладоней не выскользнула, но он вовремя спохватился, крепче прижимая ее к груди.   
Парень за столом наклонил голову и с узнаванием прищурился.  
– А не надо отдавать мое «лично в руки» кому попало, – произнес он, впрочем, без укора. – Благо мои руки при мне, и я еще не разучился ими пользоваться.   
Зря он, конечно, это сказал. Но он же не знал, что творится в лихой голове под кепкой с фирменным логотипом.   
– Что ж, – покусал губы Сяо Чжань, изо всех сил стараясь не сболтнуть лишнего. – Получите, распишитесь.   
– Вы еще всенепременно должны проверить мой айди. Вдруг я не тот, за кого себя выдаю. А так лишь – пришел в чужом кресле посидеть.   
Сяо Чжань не сразу понял, о чем речь, безобразно залипнув на его ухмылке, а когда наконец понял, заулыбался сам.   
– Только если вам самому очень хочется его показать.   
И что это вообще за реплики из порнофильма?  
– То есть просто так отдадите? За красивые глаза?   
«Отдам, все отдам, – пронеслось в голове. – Так, о чем это он сейчас?..»   
– Ага, – подтвердил Сяо Чжань. Хотя тут в нем все же очнулись жалкие остатки здравого смысла, нельзя же было вот так с ходу сдавать себя с потрохами, и он добавил: – А еще потому что на платке, который торчит у вас из нагрудного кармана, ваши инициалы.   
Парень в недоумении опустил глаза на платок, о котором говорил Сяо Чжань, и с приглушенным шипением выдернул его оттуда.  
– Н-да, маскировка не удалась. А еще потом удивляются, почему меня даже в маске везде узнают. То корпоративную толстовку подарят, то рюкзак, теперь еще эти шелковые платки. Неоновой вывески не хватает.   
– Подсказать им для следующего юбилея? – пошутил Сяо Чжань и напоролся на мрачный взгляд:  
– Не стоит, – хотя тот довольно быстро оттаял. – Давайте уже сюда мои игрушки. Не все же делами заниматься.   
В коробке оказался мотоциклетный шлем.  
– Глядите-ка, и даже без значка вашей компании.   
– Надолго ли, – вздохнул парень. – Я, кстати, Ван Ибо.  
– Я уже понял. А я Сяо Чжань. И уже здорово опаздываю со следующим заказом. Было приятно познакомиться, господин генеральный директор.   
Ибо еле заметно скривился, но возмущаться не стал. Вместо этого он попросил:  
– Чур, в следующий раз «лично в руки» исполнять дословно.   
И Сяо Чжаню осталось разве что бессовестно просиять:  
– Договорились. 

В следующий раз, помимо своей неповоротливости, коробка, как рождественскими огоньками, была облеплена красными стикерами с надписью «хрупкое» и «не переворачивать». Сяо Чжань раз десять облился холодным потом, пока нес ее через парковку, а затем вез в лифте на самую вершину небоскреба. Как это часто бывает: если тебе поручено доставить что-то хрупкое, весь мир словно получает вызов поставить тебе на пути стеклянную дверь, открыть под ногами люк или сбить шальным велосипедистом.   
– Ох, давайте я заберу! – бросилась к Сяо Чжаню секретарша, едва он переступил порог приемной. Но тот увернулся, чудом не ушибив при этом ни себя, ни ее, ни хрупкое неизвестно что в коробке.   
– У меня пометка: вручить лично, – оправдал он свой финт. – Я могу оставить вам посылку, только если господин директор даст на это свое устное или письменное разрешение. Если он занят, я подожду.   
– А вы с ума, случаем, не сошли? – начала было секретарша.   
Но тут дверь в кабинет директора открылась, и Ибо в ее проеме кивнул Сяо Чжаню внутрь – заноси. Так же молча посмотрел на замершую на своем месте секретаршу, и дверь за ним снова закрылась.   
– Она в следующий раз меня с порога выгонит, – нервно хихикнул Сяо Чжань, аккуратно сгружая свою ношу на журнальный столик.   
– Не выгонит, – просипел Ибо.   
Лицо у Сяо Чжаня мгновенно вытянулось:  
– Это что за покемон? Что с вашим голосом, господин генеральный директор?  
Ван Ибо рядом с ним тяжело вздохнул и раздраженно потер переносицу.  
– Караоке, – нехотя признался он. – У друга был мальчишник. Все прошло хуже, чем ожидалось.   
– Вы умеете петь? – в восхищении расцвел Сяо Чжань.   
– Я много чего умею, – отозвался Ибо расплывчато, и, черт бы его побрал, за что это Сяо Чжаню с его богатым воображением?   
– Пойду я, пожалуй, – слабым голосом сказал тот. Бежать было самым разумным, подсказывало ему чувство самосохранения.   
– Куда это? – задрал бровь Ибо. Вот, вроде, взрослый парень, директор огромной компании, вон и костюм при нем, и дорогущий ролекс на руке, и золотая табличка на двери, а как посмотрит исподлобья, хоть стой, хоть падай – пацанва. Но падай – с бóльшей вероятностью. Сяо Чжань был готов хоть сейчас. Боялся только, что его неправильно поймут. Или правильно. А Ибо тем временем как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил: – Сначала надо проверить, доехало ли все в целости.  
И возмущению удалось вырвать Сяо Чжаня из воронки его минутного помутнения:  
– Вы мне не доверяете, господин Ван Ибо? Я ранен в самое сердце.  
– А можно как-нибудь обойтись без господина? – прокаркал Ибо, и даже длинная сережка в его ухе закачалась с досадой. – Звучит очень неловко.  
– То есть мое раненое сердце – это ничего страшного?   
От, казалось бы, обыденной шутки Ибо неожиданно смутился.   
– Нет. Я совершенно не имел в виду ничего такого...  
И Сяо Чжаню пришлось мысленно схватиться за голову, а в реальном времени мягко его остановить:  
– Я пошутил. Это была шутка. Я позволил себе лишнего и прошу прощения.   
Ибо немного помолчал, а потом снова вздохнул и повел плечами, стряхивая напряжение.   
– По-моему, имеет смысл начать с самого начала. – И он вдруг протянул Сяо Чжаню руку с этими его длинными пальцами и кольцами на них: – Я Ван Ибо. Можно просто Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань впал в ступор. И отмер лишь для того, чтобы все еще с потрясением ткнуть себе в грудь, как бы уточняя: «Ты сейчас со мной разговариваешь? Уверен? Головой, говоришь, ударился?» А когда пауза затянулась, и Ибо уже готов был опустить все еще пустую руку, схватился за нее обеими своими. Ледяными и, наверняка, влажными от пережитого стресса.   
– Мне очень приятно… Ибо.   
– Прям-таки приятно, – съязвил тот нервно, но руку отнимать не спешил.   
– Очень, – заверил его Сяо Чжань. – Очень-очень. Даже не сомневайся. Потому что если ты будешь сомневаться, я точно опоздаю на следующую доставку, а мне никак нельзя. Будь милосерден.   
Ибо заметно отпустило, он фыркнул и наклонил голову.  
– Давишь на жалость. Как недостойно.   
– Ты вообще меня только что напугал. Меня, простого курьера. Не стыдно?  
– Еще и стрелки переводишь.  
– Виноват. Теперь-то можно идти?  
Ибо закатил глаза, но кивнул.   
– И не думай, что так легко отделался, – крикнул он в спину буквально сбегающему Чжаню.  
Тот послал ему улыбку из дверей и был таков. 

Новая посылка не заставила долго ждать, и уже в конце недели Сяо Чжань опять стоял перед знакомыми дверьми. Секретарша только посмотрела на него и тут же потеряла всякий интерес. Поэтому в кабинет Сяо Чжань попал без приключений. Зато те без предупреждения бросились на него с самого порога. За столом, уложив голову на изгиб локтя, Ибо увлеченно копался в телефоне. И, судя по ритмичному мычанию, что-то напевал под нос. Беспроводные наушники – с запозданием понял Сяо Чжань. Поэтому его приход остался незамеченным. Ответственная часть Сяо Чжаня тут же принялась выдумывать, как бы так дать о себе знать, чтобы не напугать и не смутить Ибо. А безответственная – наглухо залипла на блаженном подглядывании. И он, наверное, еще долго бы так простоял, если бы Ибо, закусив губу, не перевел на него взгляд. Растерянно моргнул и медленно, с какой-то нерешительностью потянулся рукой к наушнику.   
– Ты здесь? – почему-то спросил он.  
– Я? – тоже озадачился Сяо Чжань, осмотрелся по сторонам и снова обратил свои глаза к Ибо. – Ну, скорее всего, да. Ощущается, как да. Безусловно, существует вероятность, что кому-то из нас это снится… – продолжил он размышлять вслух и, заметив, как Ибо выпрямился на своем месте, поспешил сменить тему: – Впрочем, не будем об этом. Я тут тебе очередной подарочек привез.   
– Подарочек? – тут же переключился Ибо и выскользнул из-за стола, потягиваясь. – Это хорошо. Только он не для меня. Для партнера моего.  
– Партнера? – с перепугу пискнул Сяо Чжань.  
– Партнера? – нахмурился Ибо, а затем начал неудержимо краснеть: – Да не в этом смысле. Делового партнера.   
– А, – глупо сказал Сяо Чжань и тоже залился краской. – Прости.   
Ибо какое-то время смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, но в итоге так ничего и не сказал. Вернее не сказал ничего по этому конкретному поводу, а тоже сменил тему:  
– Откроем?   
– Опять проверять собрался?   
– Да нет, любопытно просто. Подойдут ли они друг другу, – и он кивнул на раскрытую на журнальном столике коробку. Ту самую, что Сяо Чжань пытался «не разбить» в начале недели. В которой в красивом футляре и золотом бархате лежал… гуцинь.  
– Так, – завис Сяо Чжань. – Тут требуется уточнение. Кто кому должен подходить? Если сейчас я привез подарок для твоего… эм, делового партнера.   
– Ты привез сяо. Это подарок моему другу на свадьбу. А гуцинь – подарок для его партнера.  
– Тоже делового?   
Ибо хмыкнул.  
– Нет, по жизни. На свадьбу, говорю же. Дарю парные инструменты. Хотел, чтобы они сочетались. Но обычно мастера, которые делают традиционные музыкальные инструменты по всем правилам, специализируются на чем-то одном. Пришлось выкручиваться.   
– И ты доверил этих крошек службе доставки? – ужаснулся одной только мысли Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо нахмурился.  
– Я доверил их тебе. Ты был небрежен?   
– Что ты! – всплеснул руками Сяо Чжань, едва не выронив из них сяо, которое привез. – Я бы никогда! – уверил он, прижимая к себе драгоценный сверток. – Но ты все равно забери его скорее, а то мне что-то не по себе.   
– Чжань-гэ, – терпеливо позвал Ибо.   
И Сяо Чжань в шоке смог извлечь из себя только:  
– А?  
– Даже если бы ты что-то сломал, я бы просто заказал что-то другое.   
Сердце грохотало у Сяо Чжаня в ушах, но на душе вдруг разом стало спокойно и тепло.  
– Я еще ничего не сломал, а ты уже готов меня простить, – сказал он тихо. – Ну что ты за человек такой?   
Ответить Ибо не успел, в дверь деликатно постучали, и секретарша сообщила:  
– Господин Ван, у вас встреча в Южном зале через десять минут.   
– Спасибо. Я уже собираюсь. Подготовьте бумаги.   
Смотрел он, правда, все это время на Сяо Чжаня.  
– Мне тоже пора, – поспешно засобирался тот.   
Таинство их странной откровенности было разрушено, и ему враз стало зябко и нервно. Что он вообще тут себе напридумывал?   
– Еще увидимся, – то ли спросил, то ли пообещал Ибо.  
– Ага, – рассеянно кивнул Сяо Чжань и в той же задумчивости добавил: – Хорошего дня, господин генеральный директор. 

Когда он вез в башню Ибо новый заказ, ему перевели звонок от клиента.  
– Ты уже едешь? – спросил в трубке знакомый голос.  
– Еду, – подтвердил Сяо Чжань и проглотил «А кто это?», потому что догадка настигла его с разбега и с размахом. – Ты опять волнуешься за сохранность груза? Я почти оскорблен.   
– Да что ты прицепился к этой сохранности?   
– Это лозунг нашей компании. К сохранности не может быть абсолютно никаких нареканий, иначе меня лишат премии. Так что там с грузом?   
– А ты скоро будешь?  
– А ты так и будешь отвечать вопросом на вопрос? Я почти добрался. Минут пять-семь.   
– Езжай в сектор «С».  
– Это там, где ваши майбахи с лимузинами пыль собирают? Как бы не поцарапать кого ненароком.   
– Нет там сейчас никого, не ворчи. Тебя пропустят, я уже распорядился. Встретимся там.   
– Встретимся там? – изумленно уточнил Сяо Чжань, но голос в трубке уже отключился.   
Ибо и правда ждал его на почти пустой парковке собственной персоной. Более того, он был не по-офисному в огромной толстовке поверх укороченных брюк и белоснежных конверах. С шухером на голове и маской, свисающей с одного уха.   
– Ты меня без ножа режешь, – пробормотал, разглядывая его, Сяо Чжань.  
– Что? – откликнулся Ибо, который в этот момент уже терзал врученную ему коробку.   
– Первый раз вижу тебя не в костюме, – громче сказал Сяо Чжань.  
– Да? И как?   
– Пацан пацаном. Вернее не пацан, – исправился он на вскинутый взгляд. – А вполне себе взрослый мужчина. Респектабельный и… и…  
– И? – не стал его щадить Ибо.  
Сяо Чжань открыл рот и беспомощно закрыл. В голове хороводило только «красивый, как черт», но сказать это вслух он был не готов.   
Поняв, что ответа не дождется, Ибо совсем необидно хмыкнул и вернулся к своей коробке, откуда на свет выглядывала модель гоночного болида. А к ней: и пульт, и оранжевые конусы для разметки трассы, и даже флажки с узнаваемыми шашечками.   
– Ты, что ли, собрался ее сразу обкатать? – догадался Сяо Чжань.  
– А то. Не понравится – обратно повезешь.  
– Ну и заноза ты, – выдохнул Сяо Чжань с нежностью. То есть хотел он это как шпильку ввернуть, а получилось, как получилось. И даже Ибо на своем месте на несколько секунд замер. А потом продолжил вытряхивать из коробки нужные детали.   
– Я не понял, это укор или комплимент? – спросил он будто между делом.   
– Я не… я… – растерялся Сяо Чжань.   
Ибо коротко посмотрел на него и снова отвернулся.  
– Это простой вопрос, Чжань-гэ, – сказал он. – У тебя даже есть варианты ответа. Нужно просто выбрать одно из двух.  
– Тогда комплимент, – сдался Сяо Чжань.   
– Спасибо. Я рад. И почему это так сложно сказать?   
Терять Сяо Чжаню, по-видимому, было уже нечего, и он честно признался:  
– Мне не хотелось бы сказать что-то не то.  
– И как ты выбираешь, что то, а что нет?   
– Обычно я просто выбираю промолчать.  
– Я, – начал Ибо, и, пожалуй, впервые с момента их знакомства задумался на полуслове, – я знаю, о чем ты. В этом нет ничего плохого.  
– А хорошего? – съерничал Сяо Чжань, скрещивая на груди руки.   
– Иногда это разумно, – ухмыльнулся Ибо.   
– Ой все, – Сяо Чжань закатил глаза, но скованность последних минут потихоньку оставляла его, и посмотрел на часы.  
– Опять пора? – спросил Ибо.   
Сяо Чжань встретил его какой-то по-детски разочарованный взгляд и с улыбкой покачал головой.  
– Не сейчас. У меня, вроде как, обед. Могу с полчаса потратить на внеплановое ралли.   
– Ты не пожалеешь, – расплылся Ибо в восторженной и совершенно ослепительной улыбке.   
«Я уже», – подумал Сяо Чжань. И следом: «Нет, я ни о чем не жалею». 

– Серьезно? Пицца? – со сложным лицом появился он на следующий раз в дверях кабинета Ибо. – Я не разносчик пиццы, господин генеральный директор.   
– Прости. Я запаниковал.   
Вид у Ибо был усталый и взъерошенный. Сяо Чжань с удивлением вскинул брови на это странное «запаниковал» и для верности сменил тему:  
– Ладно. И ты собираешься ее есть?  
– Наверное, – задумчиво надул губы Ибо. Сегодня он был в обычной рубашке без пиджака, и ее нежно-фиалковый цвет в купе с фарфоровой кожей делал Чжаню сладко и больно. – Я не знаю. Заказал, что первое в голову пришло.   
– Тогда тебе повезло, – сказал Сяо Чжань, ныряя рукой в оттопыренный карман у колена и извлекая оттуда красные банки. – Захватил по дороге. Пицца без колы – деньги на ветер.  
Ибо с отчетливым вожделением проследил за каплей конденсата на металлическом боку.  
– Доверюсь твоему авторитету.  
– Это очень зря. Я не ем фастфуд, я готовить люблю.  
– Тогда в следующий раз можешь привезти что-то свое.  
– Ты совсем рехнулся, господин директор?   
Поначалу Ибо выглядел почти уязвленным, но потом потянул с носа очки и растер переносицу.  
– Прости, глупость сморозил.   
И Сяо Чжань тут же почувствовал себя засранцем.   
– Да ладно, – улыбнулся он неловко. – Кто знает, что будет завтра. Скажи мне лучше на милость, где ты собрался ужинать? Неужто прямо здесь? – указал он в зону с диваном.   
– А что не так? – не понял Ибо.  
– Прямо за этим изысканным дизайнерским столиком? На нем когда-нибудь что-то кроме цветов стояло?   
– Гуцинь лежал твоими стараниями. А еще как-то раз – журнал с мотиками, – съехидничал Ибо.   
– Вот это вещь с историей, – восхитился Сяо Чжань. – И тут пицца. К такому его жизнь не готовила, я уверен.   
– Переживет, – отбрехался Ибо, взгляд у него почему-то был задумчивый и пристальный. А потом он будто сморгнул наваждение и откинул волосы со лба. – У тебя самого-то есть время на перекус?   
«Нет», – констатировало сознание Сяо Чжаня.  
– Да, – сказал его рот. – Только недолго. Хочу удостовериться, что пицца с колой не вызовет у тебя какой-нибудь внезапной аллергической реакции.   
– Что за бред, – фыркнул Ибо, хотя ему, кажется, сгодился бы любой повод. 

– Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, – прошипел Сяо Чжань Ибо на ухо. Кожа у него перед носом трогательно вздыбила волоски, Ибо упорно не поднимал глаз и играл желваками, но так ничего и не сказал.   
Стол Ибо, под которым они с Сяо Чжанем прятались, хоть и был размера немаленького, далеко отползти друг от друга не позволял, и этот факт здорово напрягал обоих. Хотя бы потому что отползать явно никто не собирался, но и перешагнуть грань дозволенного сейчас было не самое подходящее время.   
– Если они сейчас меня найдут, то увезут на прием. А я не хочу на прием, – заломил бровки домиком Ибо. И у Сяо Чжаня аж сердце закололо: ну как это сокровище отдать своими руками на поругание? – Лучше они сейчас уедут, а мы спустимся на парковку машинку покатать.   
– Машинку? Покатать? – умилился Сяо Чжань. Ну, ни дать, ни взять – дитятко. Даром что ростом метр восемьдесят и весом в семьдесят кило секса. – Я для чего тебе смокинг привез?   
– Чтобы усыпить их бдительность, – сделал коварное лицо Ибо. – Будто я вправду собираюсь куда-то идти. И чтобы тебя увидеть. Ну же, гэгэ, не хмурься.   
Сяо Чжань почти признался ему, что тот может увидеть его в любое, какое захочет, время, но вновь замялся и вместо этого получилось:  
– Кажется, они ушли. Можем вылезать.   
Однако стоило ему двинуться наружу, как дверь в кабинет снова открылась, и Ибо дернул его обратно, роняя в прямом смысле на себя.   
– Точно нет? Вы везде посмотрели? – раздалось сверху. – Вон и смокинг его лежит. Где секретарша?  
Оказавшись с Ибо нос к носу Сяо Чжань задержал дыхание. Зрачки у Ибо расплылись блюдцами, но сам он проявлял чудеса выдержки и благоразумия и даже легонько ткнул Сяо Чжаня носом в щеку – мол, дыши.   
– Ушла пораньше. Мы же все должны были отбыть на прием еще полчаса назад.  
Сяо Чжань стиснул зубы, прикрыл глаза и с трудом, медленно выдохнул. В порыве жалкой мести – Ибо на ухо. Ибо, впрочем, тоже в долгу не остался, рефлекторно или намеренно прижимая Сяо Чжанем назревающий конфуз в штанах.   
– Я убью тебя, Ибо, – едва различимо пообещал Сяо Чжань.  
На что Ибо подался вперед и запечатал его губы своими. Без какой-либо страсти. Это вообще было сложно назвать поцелуем. Он даже глаз не закрыл, просто остановил Сяо Чжаня так, как позволяли обстоятельства. Впрочем, по чертям во взгляде было понятно – такой способ его более чем устраивал.   
– Вы точно везде посмотрели? Может, этот поганец прячется.   
Сяо Чжань тут же представил, как их с Ибо находят в их нынешнем виде и положении на этом самом месте, и он тревожно распахнул глаза. Одного Ибо, казалось, это вовсе не заботило. Он еще раз целомудренно клюнул Сяо Чжаня в губы и подмигнул, словно успокаивая. Грандиозного самоконтроля человек. Был бы. Если бы не смотрел так, будто хотел Сяо Чжаня сожрать. В лучшем случае.  
– Да ну о чем вы говорите. Ван Ибо – взрослый человек. Зачем ему от кого-то прятаться?   
Действительно, – выгнул бровь Сяо Чжань и сам спрятал свой смешок в губы Ибо. От неожиданности Ибо вздрогнул, и вот это уже больше походило на поцелуй. Сяо Чжань огромным усилием воли удержал себя от того, чтобы не взять от него все сполна. Он лишь скользнул языком по кромке чужих зубов и отпрянул, пряча лицо у Ибо на плече. Плечо было деревянным от напряжения. А Ибо тяжело дышал ему в висок. И их, наверняка, было слышно на другом конце этажа. Но они каким-то непостижимым образом все еще не были обнаружены. А Сяо Чжань еще никогда не был так ошеломительно влюблен.   
– Что ж, отсутствие Ибо вернется ему сполна. Предлагаю на этом закончить балаган и уже ехать на чертов прием.   
– Вот увидите, он обязательно появится.  
– Сомневаюсь. Но мне нравится ваш оптимизм. Скажите шоферу, что мы спускаемся.   
Как только дверь за голосами тихо щелкнула, Ибо ухватил Сяо Чжаня за ворот, и, опрокинув на ковер, уселся сверху. Но когда склонился к нему, то был остановлен твердой рукой.  
– А-Бо, что-то мне подсказывает, что ты должен ехать.   
– Тебя слишком легко разжалобить, – сморщился Ибо. Он мог с легкостью убрать с пути вполне условную преграду, но не стал. – Ты просто не представляешь, насколько все эти сборища скучны и однообразны. С тобой мне нравится больше, – пошевелил он бровями, пытаясь свести серьезный разговор к шутке.   
– Ты не можешь променять их на меня.  
– Могу, – упрямо возразил Ибо.  
Его решительность обезоруживала. И Сяо Чжань сдался, наконец, окончательно и бесповоротно. Он уже и сам плохо понимал, зачем продолжал бороться с тем, что так отчаянно желал.   
– В этом случае ты не должен выбирать. Может остаться и то, и другое, – сказал он.   
Ибо посмотрел на него с недоверием, а потом вздохнул, выпрямляясь, и со стоном потер шею.   
– Ужасно не хочется от тебя уезжать, – пожаловался он.   
– И мне, – ответил Сяо Чжань, все еще лежащий на полу и смотрящий на Ибо снизу вверх, как на свое личное солнышко. – Но я вернусь так скоро, как получится. 

На следующий день на обеде, не дождавшись неловких приглашений Ибо, которые все равно так или иначе сквозили в его сообщениях, он протиснулся к нему в кабинет.  
– Что это? – округлил глаза Ибо.  
– Цветы, – смущенно пробормотал Сяо Чжань.   
– От кого?  
– От меня.  
– И ты сам их привез? Вот что значит мастерство конспирации высшего уровня.   
– В них даже записка есть.  
– С поцелуем? – шепотом уточнил Ибо.  
– С номером телефона.   
– Ох, точно, – Ибо прикрыл себе рот. – У меня же только твой рабочий.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Сяо Чжань. – И он не очень, как бы это сказать, конфиденциальный.   
– Хорошо, что я не отправлял на него свои фотки с обнаженным торсом.  
– Определенно. Это не то, чем я бы хотел делиться с коллегами.  
– Только с ними? – скучающим тоном поинтересовался Ибо.  
– И вообще с кем бы то ни было, – ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань. – Вы ревнуете, господин генеральный директор?  
Ибо чуть зубами не заскрипел от досады.   
– Когда я уже лишусь этого презренного титула, многоуважаемый господин курьер?   
– Конспирация высшего уровня, – с намеком поднял палец Сяо Чжань.  
От догадки Ибо даже подобрался на своем месте.  
– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что если мы куда-нибудь пойдем… – и вдохновленный кивающим, как китайский болванчик, Сяо Чжанем решительно предложил: – Сегодня в шесть.  
– Я до девяти, – прыснул Сяо Чжань. – И даже не смей меня снова вызывать! Хоть раз давай я буду не в своей рабочей форме.   
– А мне она нравится, – улыбнулся Ибо. – Тебя в ней сложно не заметить. Хотя и без нее ты… – он имел в виду совсем другое, но все равно осекся, краснея ушами. – Ну, ты понял.   
– Я понял, – с улыбкой подтвердил Сяо Чжань, и чтобы на этот раз точно не оставалось недосказанности и путей для отступления, добавил: – Но и без нее я тоже ничего.   
Ибо поначалу долго сверлил его потяжелевшим взглядом, а после со стоном уткнулся в ладони запылавшим лицом.  
– Черт бы тебя побрал, Чжань-гэ. И как теперь с этим работать? – спросил он оттуда.   
– Для начала возьми у меня хотя бы цветы. Или я так и буду с ними, как дурак, стоять?   
Ибо со вздохом отнял руки от лица и нехотя, замешкавшись, полез из-за стола. Сяо Чжань избавил его от лишних метров неловкости, подходя сам. Но вместо цветов Ибо притянул за талию его самого, и, соприкоснувшись телами, оба судорожно выдохнули.   
– Девять часов, – произнес в пространство Ибо, взгляд у него был дурной и абсолютно отсутствующий.   
– И даже сегодня, а не через неделю, – попытался подсластить пилюлю Сяо Чжань.   
На этих словах в спину ему впились пальцы, прижимая еще ближе, и дышать, думать, говорить сразу стало сложнее. Особенно когда перед самым носом маячили алые, накусанные в жажде губы, которые подлец Ибо с периодичностью облизывал.   
– Ибо, ты не помогаешь, – выдавил Сяо Чжань. – А если кто-то войдет?   
– Уволю, убью, лишу глаз… – хрипло пробормотал Ибо. Мозг у него, похоже, отказал совсем, не мог же этот славный мальчик всерьез думать такое. Впрочем, Сяо Чжаню тоже было сильно не до гуманности, он был занят битвой с собой. Поцеловать Ибо хотелось больше, чем быть осторожным или даже просто дышать. Но Сяо Чжань всерьез опасался, что потакание мимолетной слабости перерастет в грандиозное и окончательное прощание с остатками их самообладания. И чем дольше между ними тянулась пауза напряженного ожидания – кто сдаст или сломит этот рубеж первым – тем меньше оставалось шансов, что вся эта история закончится прилично.   
– Ибо, посмотри на меня, – позвал Сяо Чжань, а когда Ибо с трудом сфокусировал на нем плывущий взгляд и бездумно потянулся вперед, накрыл ладонью его губы и коротко поцеловал свои же пальцы. – Я обещаю тебе… – заглянул в глаза. – Все, что захочешь, пообещаю, только дай мне сейчас уйти.   
– Все? – приглушенно переспросил Ибо. И его горячее дыхание на коже сделало бы все еще хуже, если бы все и так не было хуже некуда.  
– Все, – тихо подтвердил Сяо Чжань. Сам же хотел без путей для отступления, что теперь торговаться. – Отпусти, пожалуйста.   
И на это едва слышное, дрожащее «пожалуйста» пальцы на его спине волшебным образом разжались. Сяо Чжань отступил с болью, словно наживую отрывал от себя кусок – всю ту поверхность, что соприкасалась с Ибо.   
Ибо молча, но довольно красноречиво проследил за ним взглядом, пока Сяо Чжань не уперся спиной в дверь и не стал вслепую шарить в поисках ручки.   
– В девять, – зачем-то повторил он.  
А Ибо вдруг ухмыльнулся и кивнул:  
– Цветы, – вкрадчиво напомнил он.   
Сяо Чжань опустил глаза на свои руки и нервно сглотнул.  
– Я оставлю их здесь, – он опустил злополучный букет прямо себе под ноги и, не оглядываясь, выскочил из кабинета. 

Ибо приехал за ним на мотоцикле. И это было однозначно плохой идеей. Потому что Сяо Чжань и так был на пределе, и вид лохматого после шлема Ибо со стальным конем, простите, между ног ни капли не сбавлял его лихорадочного накала.   
– Полагаю, будет разумнее нам прогуляться, – сказал он, все еще опасаясь прикоснуться к протянутой ему руке. Казалось, стоит этому произойти, и прямо с неба на них посыплются искры.  
Ибо, казалось, не обиделся, опустил руку и глаза на мотоцикл.  
– Как пожелает гэгэ, – пожал он плечами и ухмыльнулся: – Оставлю здесь. Будет повод тебя проводить.   
– Тебе не нужен для этого повод, – вперед того, чтобы подумать, сказал Сяо Чжань.  
– Правда?   
– Ага. Примерно с момента, как мы впервые встретились, – тихо признался он. – И даже немного раньше. Я и до этого возил грузы в башню.   
В глазах у Ибо мелькнуло удивление и тут же сменилось любопытством:  
– То есть ты обратил на меня внимание первым и так долго об этом молчал?   
Сяо Чжань развел руками:  
– А что я должен был сказать? Поначалу я не знал, кто ты. А когда узнал, все стало еще сложнее.   
Ибо какое-то время смотрел на него в задумчивости, а после спрыгнул с байка, убирая шлем под седло. На ходу пригладил кое-как волосы, шагнул к Сяо Чжаню и, оглянувшись скорее для вида, обхватил за лицо. И вот это абсолютно точно был поцелуй. И со страстью, и с обещанием, и все ж таки с нежностью.   
– Вот так сразу? На улице? Вам совсем ваша репутация не дорога, господин генеральный директор?   
– Не дороже денег, – хитро улыбнулся Ибо. – Но ты сделай вид, что этого не слышал. Очень уж хотелось тебя поцеловать. Думал взорвусь.   
– И теперь нам пора бежать с места преступления…  
– На следующее.  
Сяо Чжань хотел сделать в воспитательных целях негодующее лицо, но у него получилось только рассмеяться.   
– Бо-ди, – начал он и, не закончив мысль, махнул рукой. – А не важно. Есть на примете подходящее? 


End file.
